Melancholy
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Returning from a successful job, a ghost from Konoe's past returns to haunt her. (Chapter 2 and onward)
1. Chapter 1

**My son Kaizou just achieved enlightenment fams. Ragna wears red, Jin wears blue, Izanami is purple. -Kaizou 2018 Creativity at its finest. This re-write/update is brought to you by my greatly appreciated beta Wild Blue Sonder.**

* * *

Konoe stared into her shot glass, a mixture of anger and disappointment in her eyes. She was surrounded by a potent haze of beer and liquor. Noise from other drinkers drowned out the rather old yet catchy music being played. She exhaled the breath she'd withheld since setting foot in the establishment, cheered half-heartedly in her head, and let out a sad little "yahoo" as a toast to her failure.

A few days ago she returned home from a botched job. She had just enough time to file her report to the NOL, get yelled at by her superiors, and give her apartment a much-needed cleaning. Plenty of dust had accumulated during her absence, and her place looked utterly dreadful. However, her home and career status were trivial compared to her real pain. What Konoe kicked herself for was being unable to see her younger sister, Celica. She found herself constantly worrying about her sister while going on long jobs, stakeouts, or busts overseas.

Celica filled her dreary world with life. Her kind eyes, smiles, and her warm, soft voice brought Konoe comfort, and she couldn't have asked for a more adorable kid sister. But Celica was a sickly child. Once Konoe found her collapsed on the ground coughing up blood and paler than a ghost. She had never been so scared; luckily she managed to get to a hospital before the illness progressed, but it was still some time before Celica walked the world with her own two feet. Occasionally the poor girl was so weak she couldn't even talk, only blinking in response to questions. It hurt Konoe's heart to watch her little sister suffer instead of running around, laughing and enjoying herself.

Konoe downed her shot and slammed the empty glass beside ten others. She never saw herself as an alcoholic since she didn't derive enjoyment from excessive drinking, but tonight she wanted to keep going until she collapsed. Now she regretted not going with Kokonoe out to drink. _Hah, maybe I really did inherit something from my father._ She cringed at the thought, but it was a logical explanation since she hadn't passed out after eleven shots.

She waved a tired hand at the bartender for another round, and as expected he stared at her as if she were crazy. Konoe couldn't blame him, though. Before the shots she had three of the bar's strongest drinks and still remained coherent; it was more the atmosphere that made her woozy. She crossed over to the counter when the bartender called and claimed a stool, the old man surrendering her drink. He had a sophisticated appearance and a rather sturdy build for someone his age. Before she lifted the glass her attention was drawn to the blue eyes staring at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Ms. Konoe?" the man asked, wiping a mug clean for future use. His voice was calm and almost old-fashioned as if belonging to the butler of some rich princess. "I recommend having a glass of water and returning home." This was the second time she had come in this week, and that was saying something.

"It's none of your business, Valkenhayn. I need this…" And boy did she; Konoe just wanted to drown her troubles in liquor. She put the drink to her lips, and Valkenhayn sighed as she chugged half of it at once before setting the mug down. "Just keep serving me. I've got the money for it all."

"I would advise you be cautious. The neighborhood is a dangerous place at this time of night." Valkenhayn inclined his head and Konoe glanced over to find a group of men who had been ogling her all night. She just sighed dismissively. If they even tried approaching her people would end up contacting their next of kin. The moment Konoe lifted her glass, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Konoe scoffed at the voice and cringed when her eyes landed on the person; even in her current state she recognized him immediately. There wasn't anyone else in the city with heterochromia, or at least anyone else she'd ever seen. "What're you doing here, Ragna?" Konoe turned back to raise her mug.

"You weren't picking up your phone, so I came looking for you only to find you plastered in some junkyard bar."

"Well, the owner of this 'junkyard bar' is standing right here, boy," Valkenhayn snarled, then sighed. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Sort of," he answered cautiously, receiving a scoff instead of a kick in the nuts. "Sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"None at all. But she seems ready to finish off every bottle in storage," Valkenhayn gestured to Konoe's table where he stared blankly at the empty shot glasses. She paid Ragna no mind and held the empty glass out for more. Ragna sighed and took a seat beside his co-worker; not like he could say anything to dissuade her. Even Celica had a hard time snapping Konoe out of her moods.

"Mind if I get a drink, old man? Been one hell of a day. You know how it goes."

Valkenhayn placed a mug before him. "What do you want, boy?"

"Something strong," Ragna answered with a weary sigh. The bartender reached for a bottle labeled 'Kaka's Kagutsuchi Katnip'. _What a weird name. I hope it doesn't actually taste like catnip_. He took an experimental sip and found the taste explosive. Guess they were right about what it means to assume.

"Call me if there's anything else you require." With a nod from Ragna, Valkenhayn went to serve a scantily-clad woman.

Konoe's eyes flicked between him and her beverage before settling on the latter. "You aren't going to stop me?"

"What's the point? Even if I do say something, you'll just drink more to spite me." Ragna took a sip and sighed. "Guessing it didn't work out?" He accepted her snort and lopsided smile as a yes.

"That's the understatement of the year. They predicted our every move and had the drugs relocated outside Akitsu long before we arrived. Shifty bastards!" Konoe slammed the glass on the wooden counter, nearly breaking it, and she scowled. "But I'll make sure to force the information out of their boss's buddies though. Count on it."

"Don't do anything that could land you in jail. I don't think Celica would want to hear about her sister getting locked up," Ragna said with a grin.

She groaned. "Don't pull the sister card on me."

"Only way to stop you from doing something stupid." Ragna downed the rest of his liquor. He went for two more and stopped there. He had no reason to get drunk tonight, but a certain someone wasn't of the same mindset. He gave Konoe a sideways glance when she began hiccupping, finding her cheeks pink and her eyes half-lidded like she was about to fall asleep. _Finally reached her limit huh?_ "Alright, you're done. C'mon, I'll walk you home." He stood and helped her out the chair. She flailed a bit.

"I don't need you to walk me home," Konoe spat, her words slurred. "I can...walk home myself."

"Like hell you can." She was as limp as a noodle. Ragna left one-hundred dollars on the counter and made his way out; whether or not that was too much or not enough wasn't his problem. Thankfully Konoe's apartment wasn't too far away.

"Ugh...let me go...you idiot. I know where you're looking…"

"Shut up and work with me, damn it."

* * *

Ragna exited the elevator when it dinged open, his arm wrapped tentatively around Konoe as he remained awkwardly aware of her chest crushing his. She looked as if she were about to collapse at any moment. He hurried to her door where she took out her keys and fumbled with them. When he tried to help she swatted his hand away. Stubborn. "Just give me the damn keys…"

"Shut up… I can do this myself, just you watch. I don't need some man doing anything for me…" After a few more failed attempts Ragna snatched the keys away and opened the door. Seriously, he never understood her distrust of males. Sure, there were some real sick bastards out there. Ragna had dealt with quite a few in his line of work ranging from psychopaths and pedophiles to rapists and homicidal murderers. Of course not all men were bad, but he didn't want to try convincing her otherwise since it wasn't his problem. However…

"I'm dizzy... And I don't...feel so good…" Konoe pressed a hand to her stomach as her eyes widened with panic.

Her spilling her guts all over his clothes was.

"Fuck!" Ragna rushed her into the bathroom as she groaned in agony. He flipped the toilet seat up and pushed her to her knees as she began to heave, but he wasn't quick enough to get her head over it. He grimaced at the myriad concoctions staining Konoe's blouse and pencil skirt before he managed to position her over the commode, but then her hair fell in her face.

Ragna swore again and looked away while trying to gather the pink strands. As he waited for Konoe's stomach to show mercy, he recalled going through these motions with Kagura every time he went out drinking, and he thanked God when Kagura got transferred. Now Jin was the one responsible for his drunken aftermath, the poor bastard…

Sadness clouded his eyes when he thought about what had driven Konoe to drink so much. The only time she took a sip of alcohol was when she had Celica on her mind. She meant everything to Konoe. She would raise hell if anything happened to Celica, the world be damned. Ragna recognized the hurt in her eyes since he knew the feeling all too well. His little sister Saya was just as sickly as Celica; hell, much worse. By age fifteen her hair began to fall out, the once-beautiful blond tresses she'd ask him to comb as they chatted covering her floor like straw.

Saya's beautiful smile became a façade to keep his worry at bay and let him know everything was going to be all right. Ragna sometimes felt like crying when he looked at her; she was so innocent, gentle, and brilliant. She asked him why her body was so fragile, why she had to waste away in a hospital, why couldn't she go outside and play like other kids? Ragna could only answer that he didn't know. He hoped to God Celica wouldn't end up like Saya. In fact, Konoe was lucky; at least she still had a sister to visit.

Ragna was glad when a low groan from Konoe pulled him out of his thoughts since his past wasn't exactly something he liked revisiting; nothing but shitty recollections and failures for the most part. But along with the present, the stench of her vomit returned. He's smelled worse busting drug deals and prostitutes in brothels, so he could take it, but he'd rather not have his guts joining hers, so he kept his gaze away and quickly flushed. "Finally done retching?"

"Shut up..." Konoe achingly rose to her feet. Ragna grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with water from the sink. She swiped it from him and quickly cleaned off her face, then cringed when she noticed the state of her clothes. The presence of a headache summoned a palm to her forehead as Ragna rubbed her back.

"Everything's gonna be alright," he told her in a soothing tone. "You don't have to worry about Celica so much, or it'll be the end of you. That girl's just as stubborn as you. She'll pull through."

"You mean like Saya did?" Konoe snapped, spewing the words before she could stop them. While she wasn't as bad as a certain silvervine-loving beastkin, her drunk self didn't know the meaning of 'restraint' and said whatever came to mind without fear. She expected Ragna to react angrily but he remained passive, although his hand disappeared from her back. "L-look, I didn't mean to say that…"

"I'll be in the living room." Ragna said tersely, cutting her off. "Take a shower. You reek."

Tension lingered after he left. Damn me and my big mouth. Still holding her head, Konoe looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were soiled, and the contents of her stomach in the unflushed toiled burned her nostrils. But it wasn't the only thing that smelled like shit. "I really do reek."

* * *

Sometime later Konoe strode into the living room clean and refreshed, wearing a white T-shirt and pajama pants. She found Ragna on the couch, tie loose/off and suit jacket thrown over the chair. He sure got comfortable quick. Konoe tossed her damp hair over her shoulders, hesitant to approach him. He had only been trying to help and she responded with a terrible slip of the tongue.

Ragna looked over his shoulder as she approached him. "Hey, you don't smell like shit anymore. Guess you finally sobered up?"

"Shut up. Keep talking and I won't apologize," she grumbled.

He waved it off. "You don't have to. It's in the past, and if I've learned anything, that's where it should stay." He patted the couch before grabbing the TV remote. Konoe just rolled her eyes and joined him. She didn't see a reason to drone about Saya, though her guilt didn't exactly go away; she'd caught the hurt in his eyes.

Saya had been a good, honest, innocent girl. Her smile often reminded Konoe of Celica, and she was far better than her obnoxious older brother. So full of life and aspirations, she strove to achieve her dreams in the medical field. Ragna helped her every step of the way, and the two were inseparable. But that tight bond proved to be a double-edged sword, and when she passed, the blade twisted.

The day he received that phone call, he abandoned everything he was doing and ran to the hospital, knowing it would be the last time he looked into Saya's emerald eyes. She smiled and told Ragna not to blame himself for her death, but he did. He spiraled into depression, his once-bright eyes growing cold, distant, and emotionless as he seemingly gave up on his own life. He spoke to himself, claiming that he was talking to Saya and lashing out when they told him she was dead. There was even an instance where Ragna attacked her and Celica with a shard of glass from a table he'd broken in his rage. Thankfully that was behind them now, but there was one incident Konoe could never forget.

She and Celica found Ragna unconscious in his home, collapsed on the ground. Doctors were initially unsure what caused his collapse, but subsequent bloodwork revealed heavy traces of aspirin and Tylenol in his system. The notion made their heads spin since Ragna rarely took medication. Of course he got headaches from time to time, but this didn't feel right, so they looked into it. When Konoe and Celica searched his home they found two empty pill bottles, and they couldn't believe Ragna had really tried to kill himself.

By pure dumb luck, he pulled through. Perhaps it was sheer willpower that kept him alive or maybe Saya was watching over him, saying it wasn't his time yet. Several times after that Ragna tried to commit suicide, saying life just wasn't worth living, but Konoe wasn't having it. Celica would never have forgiven her for letting him go. Maybe that was why he was so gung-ho about helping her: payback. Konoe didn't know whether to kick Ragna or thank him. She could certainly use someone to talk or bitch to these days.

"You know, Konoe, maybe you shouldn't take what you have for granted." Ragna's voice drew her from her thoughts, and noise from the TV flooded her ears. "You never know what'll happen in the future. Celica's been doin' better as of late so there might be a chance. Lighten up." Konoe said nothing; it sounded like he was giving himself a pep talk instead of her. Tension still lingered between them, though.

"Did you know I used to have a lover?" The randomness of the statement completely stole Ragna's attention from the TV.

"Oh yeah?" Ragna just chuckled to himself. _Some way to break the ice._ "What was his name?"

Konoe blushed. "It was a long time ago, I didn't know him all too well back then. One day he came up to me and asked me out. I thought he was cute, so I said yes." She took a deep breath to gather her bearings but paused. Ragna noticed her odd expression. "You know how I hate men, right?"

"To a scary degree, yes. Does this guy have something to do with it?" Ragna instantly regretted asking the moment she nodded. So much for alleviating tension.

"I never really grew close to him, but we were steady for about a month. It felt...kinda nice having someone by my side." Konoe laughed with false happiness, her smile seemingly about to give way to tears. Her lip then curled in disgust. "But he didn't really love me, he just wanted to use me to fulfill whatever sick, carnal desires popped into his head." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "He even tried to bring his friends over to...use me like some slut." Ragna bit the inside of his mouth. "Of course, I gave them a good taste of hell's fury before I called the cops. In the end, seeing him taken away didn't satisfy me at all. Knowing that all he cared about was my body instead of anything inside me, it…" Konoe didn't finish her sentence.

The story sat with him long after Konoe fell asleep. Ragna watched her for a minute, his eyes narrowed as he imagined wreaking vengeance upon the men her story. He picked her up, treading lightly on the way to her room. Ragna laid her down and covered her up and left.

 _He's an idiot. He's a goddamn idiot for not appreciating what he had._ That was what he wanted to say before, but the words had frozen on his lips.

Ragna was not blind. He was a man and he acknowledged that Konoe had the body of a goddess, but there was a lot more to her than her pretty face and her assets. Konoe was an all around bitch and stubborn but she could also be kind and compassionate. The long bangs concealing her eye provided an air of mystery, like she had something to hide. What did he know about her beside she had a sister, a distaste towards men, and some unknown ties with her father that definitely wasn't good.

Ragna stopped in the middle of the main road, shivering. He glanced back at Konoe's apartment and felt something stir, gulping in realization.

"Ah, shit…"

* * *

 **I'll leave it at that. Might continue this. I'm just in a writing mood. This idea popped into my head a while back. Mainly because there aren't many fics that really center around this charcater, and these two are so similar... Both are rageboners incarnate, have an overprotective sister complex, and oh so much more. I figured why not? Ha** **, would you guys believe me if I said what stopped me from posting this was a tittle and description? Welp, I'll be bumping to that CTB final boss OST trying to get infinite possibilities out ; )**

 **Update:** **Sadly this isn't a new chapter to this story, which I still plan on posting since people like it and it happens to be a personal favorite of mine. Chapter one has been updated/re-written is brought to you by my beta Wild Blue Sonder. Enjoy it. And to the guest who questioned if that was Litchi... good job. You're litterally the only person who caught that XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoe slipped her pistol into its holster and observed her surroundings, not yet spotting any of the remaining terrorists despite their unmistakable stench… much like the body of her partner that lay at her feet. He was a rookie, first day on the job and a supposed rising star. Only an hour ago he had prattled on about how excited he was to catch these bastards, but his enthusiasm only led to his downfall. Swallowing the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her, Konoe proceeded onward. Sympathy would only lead her to the same fate as her colleague. She could grieve later.

Other bodies lay about in pools of blood, the gunfight lasting much longer than she had anticipated. She was glad that her partner had at least taken a few down with him before checking out, but she still wondered where the rest of her team was; by the time they arrived the battle would be over. Konoe sighed, not surprised.

The warehouse where the drugs were supposedly being held appeared a few yards in the distance. The large front door was slid open, revealing where the rest of those slimy terrorists had snuck off to amidst the gunfire. Konoe drew her pistol and slunk in, but they knew she was there since they consisted of dog and wolf beastkin, putting her at a disadvantage. Even though there were only three of them, their sight, vision, and physical abilities were far greater than her own. She could feel their eyes tracking her, waiting to pounce on any mistake she made, but she wouldn't. Not today, not ever. Her job was to annihilate these terrorists and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

The building was deathly silent, not even a creak from the rafters although she knew they were on the move. Konoe inhaled the stuffy air and tilted her head to listen, trying to ascertain their locations. Swiftly she dove behind a crate, a bullet narrowly missing her cheek. She fired three times in that direction, hearing grunts and the sound of metal piercing skin followed by a thud. Direct hit. Before they could circle around she kicked a barrel and spilled its contents on the ground, wincing; Konoe didn't need a radioactive bath. Last time her skin had glowed pink for nine days, when she earned the nickname Ragna gave her.

The nervous beastkin shot simultaneously at the liquid and disclosed their location which Konoe took advantage of, putting two bullets in another. She dashed toward the dead body crashing to the ground and another bullet barely missed her. Way too damn close. If his aim were steadier she might've been missing an eye right about now. She stared into the shadows as all fell silent; nothing moved. "Throw your weapon down and come with me! One of your boys ratted you out and told us everything! There's no point resisting. Come quietly and I won't kill you!" Konoe surveyed the area, attempting to pinpoint the origin of the shot. It would be nice for them to just come quietly once in a while… what a pain. _Ugh, great, now I'm sounding like Ragna._

The bullet fired from her right, definitely from a higher vantage point. C'mon move. All she needed was to hear them. The beastkin had her trapped, so it made sense to why they didn't consider her offer. Though boxed in she remained calm and focused, listening for the slightest noise.

Then she heard a creak.

"Gotcha!" Konoe swung the barrel of her gun around and pulled the trigger with animal-like reflexes, shattering the silence. A pained grunt cut short by death's embrace resounded throughout the warehouse. From the rafters, the beastkin fell and landed with a thick thud. Finally, she had emerged victorious. Konoe stood and strode out, not even bothering to check if he was still breathing. There was no point, she never missed. Slipping the gun back in its holster, she bathed in the moonlight and frowned as her "back-up" arrived, responding to her SOS sent over two hours ago. She sighed heavily as her team rushed past to check the interior and clear the warehouse, groaning when her captain stopped before her.

"We arrived a bit late, I see," Captain Horus quipped and glanced at the bodies. "This was supposed to be a stakeout, but you decided to engage them knowing you were outgunned."

Konoe scoffed. "They fired first, I just retaliated."

"And you handled this yourself, hm? It's good to know you still uphold that nickname of yours, Phantom." Konoe grimaced and clenched her fists, trying to remain calm, debating whether or not to ignore his jibe. He continued towards her lifeless partner and shook his head solemnly. "Ryan… he was a good man. Determined, proud, loyal and strong. His wife is eight months pregnant, you know? Then you wonder why nobody wants to work with you. Poor rookie. I suppose not all roads lead to Rome."

"I get my job done. Maybe if you hadn't taken your sweet time getting here, I wouldn't have been left to clean up your mess. But all you're good for is thrusting the blame on others. Some man you are," Konoe snarled

His tone was laden with bitterness. "If it were up to me I'd send your ass right to a desk."

"But it's not up to you, is it?"

"Unfortunately. Because that bitch of a sister is the only reason why you—"

The hot press of the gun barrel cut him off, her eyes sharp and homicidal. "Go ahead, say what you were gonna say. I've got one more bullet in the chamber with your name on it."

Horus sneered and pushed the gun aside. "Next time, wait for back-up," he said before walking off to continue the investigation. Konoe looked at her partner and felt her stomach churn. A heavy sigh passed her lips as she helped load up the crates of drugs onto the truck, ready to set off back home with a job completed.

* * *

Cutting a freshly-peeled apple into five slices, Ragna proffered one. "Alright Celica, open up."

Celica smiled and opened her mouth, humming as she chewed the apple and in no way displeased when he offered to feed her. "Thank you, Ragna."

"Nothin' too it. Doctor told me you're gettin' better."

"Yep," she smiled. "In a couple months I should be out of here! Isn't that great?"

"I'm sure Nine'll be crying tears of joy."

Celica pouted. "And what about you? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course," he chuckled, standing. "I'm gonna get another apple."

Celica grabbed his arm before he could move. "No, stay here. Don't leave yet. I'll be fine for another few hours, I've eaten plenty."

"Celica, it'll only take a—" Celica's tight grip cut him off and he sat back down with a sigh. She looked healthy, at least. Her hair had finally grown back and her eyes sparkled with vitality. Ragna looked at his hand still held by hers. "Uh, anytime you wanna let go?"

Celica shook her head. "Your hand is warm. I miss holding it." She paused, blushing. "Um, Ragna, about what I told you the last time you came here…" Ragna's cheeks reddened in recollection, and she squeezed his hand a little tighter when he glanced away. "Well?"

Ragna scratched the back of his head. "I-I mean, I don't know. I haven't really thought much about us in that kind of relationship, you know? You're here, better, but…"

"You can tell me if you're dating someone already, I won't be upset."

"That's not it. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Ok, by the time you get out, I'll have my answer for you. Can you wait till then?" Ragna asked.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Promise what?" Konoe's voice sent a chill down his spine. She stood before the door, murderous eyes directed at their joined hands. "Wanna tell me what you promised to do with my sister? They allowed me to take my gun in here, you know…"

Ragna raised his hands. "E-easy, I didn't do anything! We were just talkin'!" The vibration of his phone broke the tension, and Ragna wasn't sure to be glad or mad he'd been called in. Konoe's gaze stayed on him as he said his goodbyes and rushed out. When she faced Celica she found her pouting.

"Big Sis!"

"I know, I know…" Konoe sighed. She plopped down on the stool Ragna had occupied. "You know I'm just looking out for you."

Celica sighed. "I know, but… I really like him. Can't you give him a chance? You know Ragna wouldn't hurt me."

"I know that. Just… wait until you get out and then we'll talk about it. Be patient. That idiot won't do anything stupid. Trust me."

"Don't threaten him, please?" Celica changed the subject. "How did your job go? You just got back last night, right? Shouldn't you be sleeping? And please tell me you weren't drinking."

 _Ragna you just can't keep your mouth s_ _hut_. "No, I wasn't. I was way too tired… but you come first before sleep Celica." Konoe squeezed her sister's hand, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry I haven't visited as often as I should. So much work and I can't get a day off."

"This is all my fault." Celica's treatment was being paid for by the NOL in exchange for her sister joining their special task force, undertaking missions that were legally questionable at best.

"Don't blame yourself. I don't care how old you get, you'll always be my little sister and I'll always protect you. That's why I'm here. And hey, when you get out, why don't we take a nice trip to Kazumotsu? …And yes, Ragna can come along too, but he's paying for himself."

Celica wanted to lunge into her arms but lacked the strength. All she could do was smile. "Thank you, Big Sis! I love you!"

"I love you, too." Konoe glanced at her watch and clicked her teeth.

Sadness filled Celica's voice. "You have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm off tomorrow, so I'll be here first thing in the morning. Maybe I can get permission to take you out." Konoe kissed her little sister's forehead as she giggled. She left the hospital, and about halfway to her home a man appeared from a dark alleyway, definitely not dressed like any salesman she'd ever seen. The stranger approached her, his gait deliberately slow, and she could tell that under the hood were sunken eyes and slouching posture reminding her of some drug addicts she saw down by Eighth Avenue every night. Konoe halted immediately, her body stiffening, shoulders tensing as if bracing for a fight.

"Heh heh, it's been a while since I've seen you in person, my dear Konoe."

"A stalker? Listen, I'm not interested, I don't love you, there's more fish in the sea." Konoe's line rehearsed throughout the years of rejecting men's advances came out drier than usual since she was far too tired to deal with some crackhead. The light of the evening sun illuminated the stranger's ugly visage, nothing redeeming about his expression. And when he gave Konoe a smile she could see all his missing teeth. The four or five remaining were dark in color, decaying. And… that scar!

He snickered while running a finger along the scar going down his eye... the one she gave him. "Is that any way to greet your father?"

"Get out of my way." Konoe wasted no time retrieving her gun, pointing it at him. But it was just a show of force, it wasn't loaded.

"Not until we have a little chat."

"Screw you," she growled.

He just smirked then pulled out a gun of his own. "You always were so easy to read, Konoe. That gun isn't loaded—I know it. The hospital would never allow a loaded gun past the door. Now put it down or I won't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. There's nobody in this area. Don't worry, I checked."

"…What do you want?" Konoe didn't relinquish her weapon, as if it still held some kind of authority.

"A talk, that's all. You stopped replying to my texts so I got worried about you. But let's continue this elsewhere. Say, your place? Oh, and I wouldn't try anything funny. Wouldn't want your sister to get hurt, would you?"

Konoe gasped and glanced back at the hospital, ready to return to Celica's side, but she froze upon hearing his gun cock behind her. He snickered, knowing he held the advantage. This man would shoot her even in a public place—she knew he would.

All Konoe could do was obey.

* * *

Konoe ignored the nausea churning in her stomach as she stared down her worst nightmare from across her kitchen table sipping her coffee: the man responsible for Celica's current condition, who made their childhood a living hell. The vile piece of shit who kept their mother doped up and whored her out to random passerby's for some quick cash to fuel his own addiction and drove her to her suicide. Shuichiro was pure evil, the devil incarnate. A man without morals or worries, a man who solidified her hatred towards men. But now he wanted to talk? Konoe knew he had come to her for one of two reasons: extortion or blackmail because that was just how he operated.

"Make it quick," Konoe bit out.

"Don't be so hasty. We have so much catching up to do after ten years apart." Shuichiro sidled over and sat beside Konoe. "You look amazing. Maybe even better than your mother…" Despite his calm tone and smile, Konoe caught the faintest glimpse of desperation in his eyes. He got straight to the point. "Your father needs some cash. About… a hundred grand should do it, and you're gonna provide it by next Friday."

Konoe couldn't restrain her laughter. "You think I have that kind of money to just lend people? Even if I did, I wouldn't give you a damn dime. So you can leave now."

"I don't think so," Shuichiro said, much too insistently as he pressed the barrel of his gun to her head. "I wasn't asking you, Konoe. I'm telling you. Unless you don't care about your sister after all. She might be sick, but she'll fetch a pretty penny…" He smirked, running a hand over her thigh as she flinched. "…as would you. Besides, with your special line of work, you must be getting a hefty paycheck and have plenty of money saved. Isn't the NOL paying for your sister? The amount of cash you've got in that lovely little bank account and from the investments you made, you must have more money than you can do away with. A trip is so overrated. Should you share it with your dear daddy?"

White-hot rage boiled within Konoe's veins. It took every ounce of willpower not to wrap her fingers around his neck and choke the life out of him, caring little about the gun ready to blow her head off. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"We all make mistakes, and you should have, but here we are having a nice family reunion." Shuichiro leaned into her ear and whispered while caressing her leg, curving his hand around to grope her ass. Konoe jolted, doing her best to maintain a straight face. "But we can make this reunion a little… hotter, can't we? I've missed you so much, my sweet little angel. You've gotten so sexy. The years have done you well. Your mother doesn't even come close to you." Shuichiro planted a soft kiss on her neck and traced the column with his slimy tongue. Memories she thought she had buried resurfaced, his touch and bites making her want to throw up like all those years ago. "Make it happen, or you'll face the consequences." Konoe caught the anxiety in his tone, leading her to believe he had gotten tangled up in a mess.

"Or, I can just tip off whoever you owe and have them do my dirty work?" Konoe goaded, having a good hunch that if she didn't come up with the cash, whoever he owed would wipe him off the map. She smiled triumphantly as he pressed the gun harder against her skull, his eyes wide like a rabid dog's and words falling from his mouth in a panic.

"Don't play games with me. You think I haven't been keeping tabs on my own daughters? Why would I confront you without some kind of ace? You don't want such a precious angel like Celica to get a boo-boo, do you? …I mean, it always hurts the first time, right? You should know better than anyone."

"What have you done?!"

His lips split into a malicious smirk. "Oh nothing. Well… would you really want to know?" Konoe made a sound of indignation. "Keep your ringer on, I'll be in touch." Shuichiro planted a kiss on Konoe's cheek and exited her apartment. Walking towards the elevator, he offered a gentle smile to Ragna just as he stepped off. A terrible feeling encompassed him, and seeing Konoe's door open, he rushed into her home to find her sitting at the table. He gasped when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Konoe kept her head down, silent. Ragna looked to the open door, damn certain that whoever he passed on the way here was responsible for her tears. "That son of a…!" Konoe's barely-audible voice caught his ears and his gaze fixated on her. Her nails dug into her palms, drawing blood.

"Goddamnit!" Konoe brought her fists down on the table. "I thought I was past him! I thought I could finally move on, that he couldn't use me anymore! But here he is… here he is! Son of a…!" She brought her fists down again and again, flailing as Ragna tried to hold her still. Konoe swung at him while rising from the chair, stopping when Ragna held her wrists in a vicelike grip and shook her. Her visage shifted from rage to sorrow and almost helplessness, an expression he'd never seen on her face before. She couldn't stand anymore, going limp and taking Ragna down with her. "I don't know what to do. I can't think. I can't…" Konoe's hands searched for something to grab onto; she felt vulnerable and weak for the first time in years. She used Ragna's shirt to pull herself up to his eye-level, and his widened at what she asked, what she begged. "Please… help me."

Ragna froze for a second, then helped Konoe rise to her feet and walked her over to the couch as she wobbled. He didn't know how long that man had been here and feared the worst. Ragna sat her down carefully, treating her as if she were glass. Taking a seat beside her, he waited until she calmed down enough to ask, "Who was that guy?"

She inhaled deeply. "My father."

"Father?!"

"That's right, I never told you about him. He's… I-I can't." Konoe shuddered. She clutched her arms as memories of her childhood returned, images she worked so hard to suppress slithering up from the depths of her mind. A shaky breath later and Konoe continued. "My father, Shuichiro Ayatsuki Mercury, is a vile, sick man. He does nothing but lie, extort… use."

"Did he touch you?" Ragna's question was answered when he spotted a mark on her neck. After hearing what Konoe had to say about her father, he wanted to go after the man and finish him off. "What's that guy's deal? What does he want?"

"Money. A hundred grand, to be exact, and he wants it all by next Friday. It leads me to believe he's gotten himself neck-deep in some shady business. Owes money to some big shot, so he came to me. On occasion he sends me messages."

"And you only decided to mention this now? Why keep this to yourself?"

Konoe gripped her knees. "I thought I could beat him this time. I wouldn't allow him to destroy my life again or use me or Celica. He's the reason why Celica is the way she is now. I have to protect her from him no matter what."

"Then why not just pull this case up to the NOL? By now there has to be some dirt on him."

"No, that's impossible. Whatever he does, he covers his tracks." Konoe shook her head. "Celica can't know about this, about him. All I have to do is give him what he wants and then he'll leave. Hopefully forever this time."

"Are you really going to just give in to him?!"

Konoe snapped. "And what do you expect me to do?! Miracles don't happen! Celica is everything to me, and I won't let him lay a finger on her. It doesn't matter what I have to do or how I do it, I'll keep her safe from danger."

"Are you ok with that?"

"It doesn't matter if I am. I have to do this. Celica is my world… my cute little sister, and if something happened to her because of me I'd… God, I don't know what I'd do!" Tears flowed again, brought about not by her hatred towards her father but herself for falling into another one of his schemes. And now Celica was paying the price for it.

"C'mon." Ragna helped her off the couch and to the bathroom. "Take a bath and cool yourself off. I'll stay the night."

"I didn't ask you to—"

"Shut up and go," Ragna interjected, not trying to hear whatever shit she had to throw at him. "You had a rough day… I know how it feels. Fathers aren't exactly the easiest thing to deal with." He opened the door and turned on the water before leaving. Konoe worried that maybe her father still lingered in the vicinity even though she knew he was long gone. She stripped, climbing into the bath to let scalding water envelop her body.

 _"My dear sweet Konoe… You'll be a fine woman when you grow up, and I bet you'll taste even sweeter."_

Konoe leaned against the wall and sank, curling into a ball like she used to so long ago. She recalled her reflection in the water. Covered in red bites, exhausted, rung out, commanded to wash herself off before her mother got home after an entire day of being used as a prostitute. His sickening voice echoed in her mind, her nails sinking into her arms, drawing blood. The only saving grace was that Celica never had to experience what she had.

Ragna waited in the living room for about an hour just listening to the water run. A little worried he rushed over to the bathroom and was about to knock on the door, stopping hearing the pipe switch off. He backed up when Konoe walked out still wet and wrapped in a bath towel. She stared dryly at him. "What are you doing?"

"Got worried hearing nothing but the running water." Ragna took notice of her swollen eyes, realizing why she kept the shower on for so long.

"Just give me a minute to get changed." Konoe walked passed him to her room. She got changed into her regular pink pajama's and came back to Ragna who waited patiently for her return. " Do you have some plan?"

Ragna let out a laugh. "You really think I got somethin' in the split second you were gone?"

"I don't care what you have in mind—it could be stupid or doesn't make sense just... tell me." Now she was the desperate one, her voice cracking, filled with anxiety.

"You said not to report this to the NOL, right?"

"Anyone if you value your life. He's got connections everywhere. I'm pretty sure my boss is how he manages to keep tabs on me."

"Not gonna call him out on it?"

"Who would believe the 'Phantom'?" Konoe earned that nickname a few years back after single-handedly slaughtering a terrorist group boasting a number of two hundred, using the night as a cover. But the stigma of that nickname left wasn't pleasant. To the human eye, she was a monster, her luck even worse. Every partner she's ever had ends up dead, the toll making fifteen the other night. "The NOL is a no-go and I can't do anything on my end..."

" ...But I can."

Ragna's claim brought newfound light to Konoe's eyes. "Are you serious? Don't mess with me."

"I might have someone to help me guard Celica until we find a way to handle this ass clown—an old friend who went into the mercenary business. She's discreet, equipped and can handle herself pretty well in a fight. We still keep in touch every now and again and as of last night she's in Yabiko. Lucky since she owes me a favor too. We can focus on catching your dick of a dad when she's safe. Should take her maybe two or three days to get here." Ragna fished out his phone.

"Mercenaries? How do you even...?"

"A very long story." Ragna's tone emphasized he had no intention of sharing where and how he got his connections, so she left him be as he made the call. "Hey Bullet, it's me. Yeah, I wanna cash in on that little favor."

* * *

 **Here's an actual update. I guess you can say this is where the story begins. Review if you feel so inclined and I hope you found this enjoyable. Thank you Wild Blue Sonder for beta reading once again! Also, TFS episode 60 was so fucking hype. Had to download Day of Fate.**


End file.
